If I Die In A Combat Zone
by AtaraTheNinja
Summary: Ok, my first fanfic, so don't expect too much... A girl with a gloomy past comes back to the village of her birth she and her foster sister meet some very interesting people... KakashiXOC SasukeXOC a bit of NejiXOC, I'll have to see how that works out...
1. Not The Best Beginning

A/N- Hey peoples wazz up? I'm Alex and this is my first real (posted) Fanfic (My best friend and I come up with tons, I'm just way too lazy to write them down) So I am delusional at times but when I'm sane I will read your reviews just don't be too mean sniffles So here it is! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, if I did would I be sitting on my ass writing Fanfics? Well maybe I would but still… Damn lost my train of though, oh yeah don't own don't sue... In her mind- why don't you sue me? Bring it on! _SHUT UP! They really will!_ Oh, sorry **

**Chapter One- Not the Best Beginning**

Reiko stood outside of the gates of Konoha, arms crossed, waiting for her best friend to arrive. The Jonin was sick of waiting. Raised in the Land of Lighting, she hadn't been to this village in six years. The last time she had been here…

_The beams of the roof fell, trapping her arm, a beam hit her mother too, right on the crown of her skull. 'Mommy, come on mommy, get up… please get up…' She passed out then and she was out like that until a blonde man with pretty blue eyes moved the beam and carried her to safety. His hair was like yellow! He had given her to a medic and told her to be careful, gave her a headband, and that he was sorry for her loss… she didn't know 'til later it had been the Hokage of her village who had saved her. _

Now she had two headbands, her father's, the one given to her by the fourth Hokage, which bore the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Leaves; and her, own, from the Village Hidden in the Clouds.

Her friend hopped through the trees, landing at her side, Kikio's parents had also been killed by the Nine-Tailed Fox, but they were both medic nin where as Reiko's parents had been ANBU Black-Ops, her father had been on the Hokage's squad since they were kids. She had learned this much later, from Kikio's father, her foster father.

Now they stood together, looking up at the tall gates, wondering what the hell they were doing there (A/N- I was at a loss sorry) and if it would turn out okay. They would have liked another minute but there was a scream from inside the walls of the village and they reluctantly headed inside, to find the source of the trouble.

A/N- Okey dokey, chapter one done… it was boring but bear with me, we all have to start somewhere. FYI- This takes place six years after the attack if the Nine-Tailed Fox, six years before the beginning of the series, the members of team 7 are six years old and Kakashi is 20, Itachi is 12, Iruka is 19, Gaara is… oh screw it and figure it out yourself. More FYI- Reiko is a 16 year old Jonin and Kikio is a 10 year old Genin.

**Next time- Reiko meets the Copy ninja and Kikio gets lost, plus find out what really massacred the Uchia Clan- it's a shocker. **


	2. Of All The Ways I Could Have Spent Today

A/N- Okay, new chapter, hum, ideas..ideas… OKAY! I think I've got my starter. Sorry about the short chapter last time and the long long wait for the update, I'm lazy and I've been doing lots of fun stuff (SCUBA Diving in the Florida Keys, losing sleep, watching my parents get a divorce, other randomness… yeah randomness!)

**Disclaimer- I still don't own Naruto, if I did, I wouldn't have to write a disclaimer. (Does anyone even read these things?)**

**Chapter Two- Of All The Things I Could Have Done Today…**

Last time- Reiko and Kikio heard a scream and headed inside the village to find the source of the turmoil….

"Kikio, head that way, I see some smoke over there!" It was about four in the afternoon and sure enough, there was a thick black cloud on the horizon. In no time, the girls had to run on the ground because the tree canopy was too cloudy. Kikio was coughing loudly. "Reiko! I can't breathe!" she choked. "Stay here!" her friend instructed, I'll find out what's going and come back for you.

Kikio nodded. Tears stung her eyes and she turned around to sprint out of the smoke. She was in a bad mood because she hated smoke but she hated being treated like a little kid and getting left behind more. She was sulking through the village when all her cares suddenly vanished. She was standing in front of a dango shop. She squealed and ran inside. (Kikio was a dango addict.)

Reiko continued to fight her way through the smoke. She crouched as low as possible to stay under to smoke but as she neared the source of the fire, it became too thick for even that tactic to help her much. Then, all of the sudden, there was no smoke.

Our heroine found herself in the middle of a large clearing holding what appeared to be a little village. Some of the houses were wrecked, some were on fire and she couldn't find one window that wasn't broken. She tensed, hearing voices on the other end of the township. (A/N- Little village township right?) She found the house the noise was coming from and crawled on her stomach until she was directly under the window. She peered cautiously over the sill and saw two boys, probably younger then her, having a shouting match. "YOU KILLED OUR FAMILY YOU INSOLENT JERK!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING YOU LITTLE PRICK!"

"YOU DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!!!"

"DID NOT!!!"

"Fine Sasuke, I killed our family."

"You did?" the little boy got all teary eyed and started to cry."

"Yes, I did." The older boy said sarcastically.

"Why did you let me live?" the boy sniffled.

"Because you weren't worth killing of course." The older boy chuckled. Reiko felt bad for him, his brother was a retard.

"Did you kill our cousin too?"

"Yes, of course. I killed my best friend." Mr. Sarcasm was on a roll, how could anyone be dumb enough to believe anyone would kill their best friend?

"Why?"

"To master the Mangekyo Sharingan of course." The what? Now he was making stuff up. Oh well, there went his randomness streak. The little boy was wailing and the older boy was trying to calm him down.

"I'LL KILL YOU ITACHI! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO! I WILL AVENGE MY CLAN!" the older boy sigh heavily as the littler one run out the door sobbing. Then Itachi jumped out the decimated front window and was lost in the smoke.

The younger boy was obnoxious but Reiko was sure the older boy would be fine on his own so she followed the little one into the forest. ANBU- Black Ops were already swarming by the time she caught up with the boy and treated him for serious smoke inhalation injuries. They asked her some questions and they talked to the little kid Sasuke but as soon as they were done she tried to slip away into the trees, she didn't really want to get involved in the search for the older boy and she had to get out of there before…

A teenage ninja with silver hair walked up to her and held out his hand "Hatake Kakashi. We haven't heard your name yet." "Reiko, I'm new in this village, my foster sister and I are here on a diplomacy mission from the Cloud Village, I came here because I heard someone scream." The ninja raised one eyebrow, it was obvious that the girl hadn't mentioned but Kakashi wasn't going to bring it up if no one else did. Her head band checked out with her story, Village Hidden in the Clouds, so he figured she wasn't lying.

"I can take you to the Hokage now if you want" Kakashi offered.

"No thank you. My sister and I need to rest, and we aren't in any hurry."

"May I inquire as to the nature of your task?"

"Top secret." She said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Kakashi, I hope our paths will cross again." Kakashi stared openmouthed as the girl jumped away. He had noticed three strange things about her that he had to figure out.

Why did she with hold her last name and mission?

Why did she wrap only her right arm?

Who was her 'sister' and why weren't they together in the foreign village?

Kakashi vowed to find the girl again and learn more about her. 'Interested' wouldn't begin to describe how she made him feel.

Reiko ran along the roof tops in the village using her 'Third Eye" jutsu to peer inside the shops on the village strip to try to locate her friend. Why couldn't Kikio ever stay in one place and wait like she was told? '_DAMN YOU KIKIO!!!!'_

Kiki sat happily munching dango with her new friend. She was walking down a wooded path and her friend was telling her all about the village. He had just showed up in the dango shop and asked if she wanted to take a walk. He was a little older then her but she didn't mind. She had dango and her first Leaf Village friend. She smiled and looked up at the canopy. Hopefully Reiko would be back soon so she could share her adventure. "Kikio were you listening?" Itachi asked. "No. Could you say that last bit again?" her big eyes turned up at the murderers face. "Yes. I said 'I'm gonna have to tie you up now.'" With a sadistic glint in his eye the boy reached out and covered Kikio's moth before she had the chance to scream…

A/N- Ahhh! What will happen? Good Cliff Hanger right? Sorry Kikio but you should be more careful who you hang around with. Finally! I finished Chapter Two! Yes! Let's have a party WOOT!

This Chapter powns, but if you had a problem with it, or want to tell me how great it was, don't forget to review!

**Next time- Reiko and her new charity case try to find Kikio. Meanwhile, Kikio is brutally tortured (first off, the bad man takes her dango away). Will our heroes survive? Will Kakashi get his questions answered? Will I keep asking you rhetorical questions? Find out in the next exciting chapter!**


	3. You, Me and This Duct Tape

A/N- He he, I'm actually updating in the same year as I posted in! Yes! Hope you like it so far, I'm kind of in a bind for ideas, but I'm doing my best. I have a school dance coming up on Friday and I'm really excited (ya'll need a daily does of randomness). I love Itachi but I think I'll have to kick his ass for s taking away Kikio's dango… Well, anyway, good story coming up (I hope) but first some thank yous-

Thanks to: KianaRia, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, JustWriter2, and Darkmoon9192 for reviewing! You guys rock! I'd give you all hugs but, ya know…. air hug thanks a lot! Keep reading and reviewing!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I don't own a car. I barely own the computer I'm writing on! All I own is some crummy Fan Fictions which are technically still in violation of international copyright laws even if I write a stupid disclaimer which brings me back to my original point: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!**

**(Please tell me if anyone reads this!!! I really wanna know!!!) **

**Chapter Three- You, Me, and this Duct Tape…**

Last time- Reiko witnessed the disastrous downfall of the Uchias and saved Sasuke from smoke inhalation injuries. She also met everyone's favorite Copy Ninja and left him gaping. Kikio walked off like a five-year-old at a carnival and met a new 'friend' who turned out to be none other than the Clan Killer himself. She was then kidnapped and is now being held hostage in…

5…

4…

3…

2…

….

… Kikio wriggled and squirmed but Itachi had his hand over her mouth and he held her in his iron grip as his shadow clones tied her hands and feet. One of the clones had quite some difficulty; it took three Itachi clones to wrestle the dango out of Kikio's hand. They finally did though, and then she slumped down just a bit, feeling defeated. He then made a series of simple hand signs and pressed his index finger to her lips. He took his hand away and she screamed to high heaven. She could have woken the dead, she thought so anyway.

The clones vanished in two poofs of smoke and Itachi was left standing there alone, grinning. "Scream all you want, no one will hear you. You're about as loud as a mouse in the jaws of a hungry cat."

Kikio made and eeping sound and shut her mouth. She opened it again, listening to herself this time. In her _head_, she screamed so loud Itachi had to cover his ears. She broke the glass in every window in the village and Reiko showed up in a flash to kick this emo creep's ass and save her. What she _heard_ was a pitiful squeak. Itachi was wrong though, a mouse would have shrieked louder.

Itachi chuckled and walked over to where she was lying in a heap on the ground. He knelt down next to her and brushed her hair out of her face with his knuckles. "You, me and this duct tape are gonna have some fun later." He said brandishing the roll in front of her and using such a sadistically happy voice that there was no room to hope he was joking.

He was older than her, but not too much. He had told her all about himself before. He must have been on par with Reiko, because he had graduated to academy when he was like seven too. He was the leader of the ANBU Black Ops as well.

FLASHBACK 

"Hi. Is this seat taken?" a good looking teenage asked Kikio politely. People seemed to be avoiding him. They had all huddled closer together when he walked in, putting bags and things on chairs so that it looked like they were taken. Kikio didn't notice this of course, she was much to preoccupied stuffing her face with dango. "Nope." Kikio answered around her sticky favorites which came out as "Mmmmmoooooppppp." If you were outside Kikio's head and had to listen to her _around _the dango. Itachi flashed a dazzling smile and sat down, waiting patiently until Kikio finished her whole order of dango before attempting conversation.

Kikio took a gulp of water and looked at the boy, puzzled. Who was he and when had he sat down? She didn't know him. Even she, would mostly avoided judging boys looks because it bored her, recognized this was a boy Reiko would define and 'Gorgeous.' She smiled and decided to be herself, "Hey! I'm Kikio! What's your name? No offense but who are you and why are you sitting by me?"

Itachi gave her another stunning smile, unperturbed. "I'm Uchia Itachi and I noticed you were new in the village and thought you might want some company."

"Oh, I see. Well, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Don't you have anything better to do then hang out with me?"

"You caught me. Hope it's no trouble."

"Naw, I don't mind. I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Oh, sorry. I'll go then."

"No, it's okay! Stay; tell me your interesting life story. I'll probably be waiting a while."

"Alright, not that my life is too interesting. I graduated to ninja academy when I was like seven, then I mastered my family's Kekkei Genkai awhile back and then I became the leader of the ANBU Black Ops just this year."

"Wow. That's pretty neat." Kikio was one of the first people Itachi had ever met who kept a straight face when he told them that. "How old are you now?"

"I'm thirteen. How about you?"

"I'm ten. Eleven next month."

"What about the person you're waiting for? How old is he?"

"Oh!" Kikio blushed, "No, you've got it all wrong. You thought… ha ha, you're really funny. No, she's my sister, Reiko. She's sixteen. She could be awhile though. She was trying to find this fire in the woods, wondering if anyone was hurt and needed help or something." Kikio was too embarrassed to see the recognition flash through Itachi's eyes. That must have been the girl he saw on the way out. Well, now he had an even better reason to take this one.

"If you'll be waiting awhile, wanna go for a walk? I'll show you around the village."

"Okay." Kikio ordered an obscenely large amount of dango for the road and skipped off after her new friend into the bright afternoon sun…

END FLASHBACK 

He could have done better, but Kikio had still been impressed. If he was at Reiko's level, he was _strong._She had never met anyone short of Kage level who could lay a finger on her sister. Reiko had been adopted by her parents, but Kikio knew that secretly her sister dreamed of her real parents, who had been strong (Kikio didn't know that in fact she had been adopted as well, and that her real parents had been killed.)

Kikio looked just like her parents, all three of them were blonde with light blue eyes and slight builds. (Kikio and her mother were on the shorter side as well.) Even her strong, tall, muscular father was on the puny side compared to some of the men his age. Reiko on the other hand was tall, she could be called lanky if she wasn't so well built. She had a wiry frame that bulged out whenever you hit a muscle. Her arms weren't huge, but her bi and triceps were hard as iron. Her calves and quads were really something; she could jump to the moon and back and still run a four minute mile. Not that Kikio wasn't strong of course; she had been up at the top of her class, highest on written and bested by only the strongest boys in the skills sections of learning. Plus, she still had a couple of years to grow yet.

Kikio swallowed hard. Itachi had gotten up and started walking around the small clearing they were in. In a while he disappeared into the trees. Kikio figured he had to take a leak. 'When ya gotta go…' and all. Then, that thought got her thinking on a topic pretty close to that one in a teenager's mind and she visibly paled. The other major difference between her and her sister, other than muscle build and bone structure, was their growth and development of what scientists (people who aren't prevented and would think of it in a totally professional way) would called 'secondary sex characteristics.' Reiko had wide hips and a big chest which she had to wrap carefully if she actually had to fight hard. Kikio had none of these 'issues' and she would have looked like a boy if she cut her hair. She had always preferred baggy clothes and never really minded that Reiko got all the boys attention, she had some years to work on that as well.

Along this particular path of thought, Kikio supposed that it was not very likely anything pervy and bad would happen to _her_. If she was Reiko, she would be scared as hell, although it was quiet possible that her sister would enjoy it. Reiko could give any pervert a run for their money. Still, she was a helpless female captive in the hands of a male who thought his shit didn't stink. She _was_ getting bit worried.

She hoped Reiko would be done investigating the fire soon. The sooner that happened, the sooner the older girl would _most likely _figure out Kikio had wandered off and that would _eventually_ lead her to the dango shop which would _probably_ supply her with the footprints and other trace evidence to _hopefully_ lead her here before anything _really _bad happened. _Maybe_. It could take a really long time for Reiko to get here, long enough for Kikio to have lost her virginity _at least_ twice. (Yes, Kikio knew all about virginity and rape. She lived with an older sibling. Kids find stuff out way before they should that way.) Now, Kikio wasn't just _kinda _worried she was getting _really_ worried.

SPACE SKIP 

Reiko was still running along rooftops using her "Third Eye Jutsu" (A jutsu much like the Byakugan that allowed our hero to peer through walls, or in this case roofs, and look for her missing comrade. She finally found a shop that looked the most promising.

"Finger Lickin' Good" Dango Shop stood in the main square of the village. Kikio wasn't inside but the girl behind the counter said she had seen a girl of Kikio's description leave with Uchia Itachi, from the sound of her, she was pretty glad it wasn't anyone _she_ knew going off with guy. Reiko finally managed to drag a description out of her. Within the first minute of the description, she had fit the boy Kikio went off with to being the same one that had been in the burning village. Her face hardened and she jumped off without hearing the girl finish.

She jumped around in the forest for about ten minutes before deciding that she would never find anyone by herself in here. She sighed deeply just before falling with no grace out of the tree unto her ass.

She looked around in pure shock. She was an excellent ninja and she must have been really sidetracked to have missed something as obvious as a trip wire or a net. Or her enemy was a master of genjutsu, something which she was pretty terrible at.

Then she saw something that made her relax instantly. It was simple all of the sudden. She didn't drop her guard, but she definitely lowered it. What she say was the younger boy, Sasuke, partly hidden behind a tree, brandishing a single shuriken.

She gave him a little smile. "Hey, you can come out. It's really okay. It's just me." She waved, putting both hands in the air so he could see that they were empty. He relaxed but when she pushed herself up to stand, he crouched to attack. She let herself fall back to the ground with a thump. "I'm not gonna hurt you. I just want to get off the ground and check to make sure nothing's broken okay?"

He considered it for a minute, and then nodded. She stood up slowly, keeping her hands in his line of sight, like when you're training an abused puppy to trust you. She probed her arms and shoulders and when she found them intact, barring some minor bruising, she bent down to examine her left leg, which was throbbing. As soon as she did, Sasuke launched his shuriken at her, probably assuming she was going for a weapon. She sighed and steeled herself, motionless.

Usually, she would use her superior speed to dodge his weapon and ensnare him in a smoke bomb then a net and catch the little bugger so he couldn't do anymore damage. Instead, she stood still and let the shuriken slice through her padded sleeve. She wore plate armor most of the time but at the moment but all but her body plate was sitting but the front of an inn she had passed running through the village in search of the fire.

It had been a 'warning shot' but Sasuke's eyes widened anyway. He hadn't really expected to hit her either. She sat down and let her arm bleed, waiting for him to come out. In a matter of minutes, just as she had planned Sasuke crept from behind the tree to crouch a few feet away.

"Aren't you gonna stop that from bleeding?" he asked. His voice shook.

"Naw. It's not bad, really look, it's not too deep." She turned the cut toward him and he crept forward, laying his hand on her upper arm, trying to stop the bleeding."

She gave him a little smile and told him which pocket to find her medical kit in. She let him clean and dress her wound, she took off her jacket so he could get to her cut but that was all. When he was done he took a few steps back and sat down, looking at his shoes as if they had suddenly become very interesting.

"I forgive you." She said softly, giving him her nicest smile.

"What?" He asked, visibly shaken.

"You've been through a lot today, I know you're scared. I don't blame you, you were only trying to protect yourself."

He looked up and tears started running down his little face. "My whole family is dead." He whispered.

"I know." She said softly.

"I'm so cold." He said through his tears. It was getting dark and it was a bit chilly.

"Come here." She said, opening her arms. He ran over and she gave him a sisterly hug. "You've been very brave." She said.

"My brother doesn't think so. Why are you being so nice? You helped me before and you didn't even know me, now I hurt you and you're being nice anyway."

"I'm not sure if your brothers guilty or not," (it was starting to seem more and more like he was), "but I mean it, you have been brave. And I don't know, I guess I have a soft spot for little kids." Sasuke gave a tentative smile and she wiped his face with her sleeve. "If you were your brother, where would you take a hostage?"

Sasuke looked awe struck "What hostage?"

"It doesn't matter, do you know where?"

"Yeah, to the lake up on top of the cliff with the Hokage's faces on it." He said, he seemed excited.

She stood up and he shivered. She draped her jacket over his shoulder and he pulled it tightly around him. She hadn't come on a mission to begin immediately so she was just in traveling clothes, layers. She had a beater with her padded jacket over it. She had a loose short sleeved shirt in one of her pockets and a tight long sleeved one in another. She didn't put another shirt one though.

Adrenaline was pumping through her and she had to fight to save Kikio. Suddenly she knew how much danger her friend was in. She got down on one knee and laced her arms behind her back. "Come on Sasuke-kun, I'll drive, you just have to give me directions okay?"

"Alright." Sasuke said, uncertainly climbing unto her back.

She took off running through the trees at top speed. There was no way she'd let anything bad happen to Kikio. The pain she could see in Sasuke's eyes was not for her little sister, not yet. If the kid had hurt her, she'd kill him. Reiko would hesitate to stab the bastard in the heart, after castrating him of course. She could feel Sasuke, sharing the same emotions as she ran toward the glade.

SPACE SKIP 

It had taken most of the day, but Itachi had finally reached the top if the cliff. He had to drag the girl by the hair most of the way. She had whined about how it was too hot and how he was carrying her wrong and all sorts of crap like that but what was the worst was the whining about her goddamn dango. 'I NEED my dango!' 'I'll DIE without dango!' 'Stop EATING my dango!' He was at the end of his rope, but that was okay, because they were finally at the top of the cliff. "Alright Kikio dear," Itachi said turning around to where the girl was propped up against a tree with a maniacal glint in his eye, "are you ready to go?" Kikio gulped, of all the things that could mean, Kikio hoped her captor was wondering if nature was calling. She felt her pulse speed up as he walked slowly toward her…

A/N- Damn, couldn't get Itachi, don't worry, he'll get whopped next time! (We hope) If you liked it or didn't or are just bored REVIEW! You don't even have to say anything substantial. Just review so I know you read it! Copy this 'It was good )' or 'It wasn't great

**I' or 'It was awful (' and paste it. I don't care, you don't have to have any advice (although it's all appreciated) just REVIEW.**

**Next time- Reiko catches up with Itachi and Sasuke learns the truth about the massacr****e. The girls face some hard truths about their pasts and Kikio is reunited with her dango (for a short time only). Also, Kakashi catches up with our little group. Itachi and Reiko battle it out and the fates of both youngsters hang in the balance. Sibling vs. sibling and bonds of brotherhood are formed and broken! Next Episode: '****Tsukuyomi****! When the Sky Rains Blood!'**


End file.
